inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepper and Salt
This article focuses on the interactions between Salt '''and Pepper'''. Episodes suggesting a friendship In The Crappy Cliff, Pepper points out that they are BCFFs- Best Condiment Friends Forever, and have to be together at all times, including jumping together and trying to win the first challenge. However, Salt apologizes to Pepper and says that there is no way she is doing that. Pepper decides to jump anyway, and fails, leading Salt to jump after her to rescue her. Yet, she just falls on top of Pepper and makes her sink faster. In A Lemony Lesson, Salt is seen talking to OJ about how she has missed Pepper and has counted even by the seconds since she last saw her, which was not even that long ago. Salt and Pepper then greet each other happily, running towards each other. During the team selection, Pepper was chosen for team Chickenleg, and Salt soon after,. Their team ends up winning the lemon challenge, despite little to no participation from them. In The Arena Of Death, Salt and Pepper were both chosen to participate in The Arena of Death by the computer along with OJ and Taco for Team Chickenleg. Nickel kicked a rock that acted as a boomerang and hit Pepper, causing Salt to dive after her in attempt to save her. This resulted in their elimination from the challenge, but their team still won thanks to Taco. In One-Shot Wonder, Salt and Pepper participate in a challenge in which the contestants had to slingshot each other to the other side of a gorge. Balloon tells Salt that she can be their testing dummy, which she is afraid of doing. Salt finally gives in and decides to go first, but is accidentally shot into the gorge after Pickle trips over a rock. Pepper jumps into the gorge after her to rescue her which obviously means that they are both out of the challenge once again. Still, Team Chickenleg manages to win thanks to both Pickle and Taco. In The Stacker, Pepper asked Salt if she wanted to play catch with a frisbee. Salt agreed , but when Pepper threw the frisbee, it bounced off a cloud and hit Salt. Pepper ran over and checked to see if she was okay, which she was, but Salt noted that bad luck occurs when you tip a salt shaker. Pepper, sarcastically asks if Salt actually believes in something that unrealistic. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved until a random bomb explodes on both the two of them. Salt completes her stack of golf balls in the challenge successfully according to a cutscene with no animation, but Pepper does not and is up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, Salt and Pepper are not chosen by the computer to participate in the baton relay race challenge. Their team ends up losing, thus making the two of them both up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Team Awesome was up for elimination. Balloon voted for her, leading Salt to ask what she ever did to him, and vote for him in revenge, along with Pepper, of course, and the entire rest of her team. Balloon was eliminated, and was sent to Idiotic Island. During the candy challenge, Salt refused to compete, explaining that she was on a diet. Pepper copied Salt and went on a diet too. Their team lost, likely due to them not competing. They were both put up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, both Salt and Pepper express their concern about the other getting voted off. During elimination, the two were given the most votes, but Pepper ended up having more, spliting her and Salt up. Both get punched by the Fist Thingy, and during their final moments, Pepper reaches for Salt's hand. She grabs it, but the two let go, sending Pepper to Idiotic Island. In The Snowdown, Salt tries to adjust to life without Pepper by going after OJ. Still, when her team ends up winning and they are given the chance to pick an eliminated contestant onto their team, Salt demands for Pepper to rejoin, and although OJ and Pickle disagree, she continues to yell Pepper's name, making it extremely clear and impossible to make any more clear who she wants to rejoin. Yet, due to her team being undecided, MePhone4 lets the viewers decide. While the eliminated contestants said why they should join, Pepper was seen holding a salt shaker, reminding her of Salt, and when it is punched away by Fist Thingy, Pepper yells out "Salty-Salt!". Salt then appears in the ending photo holding Pepper's hand while staring at OJ with a look in her eyes. In Aquatic Conflict, Salt was shown in the slideshow of Bomb's trip around the world, falling down a waterfall with Pepper. At Elimination Time, she was eliminated, and was sent to Idiotic Island where she and Pepper had a graceful and excellent rejoice. Pepper jumped out of the cage. However, Salt crashed into her, and the both of them fell back in the barrier's boundaries. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), the two reconcile after OJ's speech by hugging each other, and become friends again. In Everything's A-OJ, Salt and Pepper are seen relaxing in the jacuzzi at Hotel OJ, talking about how they didn't do any work. Later, Pepper tells Salt about her idea to have all the contestants sing while they clean the hotel. Salt agrees to the idea, and OJ as well, leading to all the contestants singing. Episodes suggesting a conflict In The Penultimate Poll, Salt told Pepper to not vote out OJ because she thinks they are best friends. Pepper says they're best friends, gets mad and vote OJ to go to Idiotic Island, saying that if OJ comes near Salt, then Pepper would spill him. This results in Salt and Pepper's friendship ending. This, however, is only temporary, since in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), OJ's speech leads to them making up, restoring their friendship, and hugging each other as they are BCFF's again In Breaking The Ice, Pepper displayed her disappointment when Salt dragged OJ back into Hotel OJ. In Alternate Reality Show, Salt and Pepper appeared in an Alternate Timeline to start a new show called Inanimate Insanity Infinity where Pepper eventually ends up punching Salt into the dark abyss.Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Rivalries Category:A to Z Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships